Sweet Dreams are Made ofThis
by liatli-1228
Summary: Seth. Ryan. Gay Love. Need I say more?


Title: Sweet Dreams Are Made of.This?  
  
Author: Liat  
  
Disclaimer: I. Love. Seth.  
  
Summary: Seth. Ryan. Man-sex. Need I say more?  
  
~*~  
  
Seth shut the comic book with a snap and flipped onto his side, with one arm tucked under his head, to stare out the window. The tree outside his window was swaying softly in the summer breeze and the water in the pool was rippling prettily.  
  
Lounging outside on lawn chairs were Ryan and Marissa, both rather scantily clad in bathing suits.  
  
Seth smiled, watched them talk, flirt, touch. Then, for only a second, Ryan stopped talking and looked up. Seth couldn't be entirely sure, but he thought Ryan caught his eye. He smirked, winked before Ryan turned away with a hint of a smile on his face.  
  
If he opened his window and closed his eyes, Seth could imagine that it was him out there, lying back on a cushioned pool-side bench in his Justice League swimming trunks with chilled lemonade by his side, listening to Ryan talk, feeling the feather-light brushes of fingertips against his forearm, catching the heated gaze and blushing at the heat, desire, suggestion radiating from those piercing blue eyes. And when Ryan would lean close to whisper some double-entendre in his ear and wink lewdly, Seth would glance around surreptitiously, make sure no one was looking, and sneak a lingering kiss. The kiss would be sweet, chaste, with a swipe of Seth's tongue across Ryan's bottom lip. Ryan would growl in the back of his throat and grab Seth's upper-arms, hold him close, and bestow upon him a proper kiss. One with tongue and teeth and much saliva-swapping. One that involved Ryan climbing onto Seth's lap, running one hand over Seth's belly to grip his hip while the other slid into Seth's hair. It entailed panting and petting and groaning and lots of grinding and ultimately resulted in spectacular blowjobs and mind-numbing orgasms.  
  
Groaning, Seth shifted onto his back, flung an arm across his eyes as if to block out the images. He mumbled, "Keep dreaming, Seth." Then, smiling sheepishly, he took a deep breath, shrugged, and slipped his other hand inside his shorts and boxers.  
  
Seth sighed, stroked fingers across his stomach, head lolling against his pillow. Clenching his jaw, the other hand gripping his cock began to stroke faster as fantasies flitted through his head. Suddenly, the door swung open. Seth stopped dead and turned his head. Didn't he lock the door? Oh. That's right, he had been doing innocent comic book reading, which definitely did not warrant door locking.  
  
"Oh. H-hey, Ryan."  
  
Before Seth could dredge up an excuse or explanation, he thought to cover himself. Scrambling for a pillow, Seth muttered to himself, "Next time, we check the door before doing something naughty and potentially embarrassing, okay?" Pillow placed over his lap, Seth heard Ryan say softly,  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
Seth's face went from "still-in-a-daze" pink to "fully-awake-and-aware-of- what's-going-on" scarlet. He started to talk, but then Ryan was across the room and his mouth was on Seth's, effectively stopping the flow of words. And thought. And anything that required brain function, because his body was now completely focused on two things. 1: Ryan and 2: getting some, because he was still hard. Preferably from Ryan. When Ryan pulled the pillow away and reached out to stroke Seth's erection, Seth's hands dropped to the sheets, gripping them tightly and his head fell back, his eyes closed, and a very loud groan issued from his mouth.  
  
"God! Ryan, what the---"  
  
Then, Ryan's mouth replaced his hand and Seth was very unaware of how his shorts and boxers came to be on the floor and not on him, but he didn't care because Ryan was sucking and his cheeks were hollowing and his tongue was pressing along the underside of his cock and all Seth could say was "fuck" about 20 times without taking a breath followed by an embarrassingly high-pitched whine.  
  
It took him about 7.5 short seconds to come, then he was relaxing, his muscles un-bunching, his brain beginning to resume function.  
  
And Seth was surprised Ryan hadn't managed to suck his brain out through his dick, but he was sure he had come pretty damn close, because Seth's mind was still focused on sex.  
  
And then more sex.  
  
With Ryan.  
  
That thought ended, or rather started to become reality, with Ryan in his face, hair mused from Seth's frantically gripping hands, mouth red from Seth's first-ever blowjob, and wide, yet somehow still slumberous eyes which had nothing to do with Seth because they were always heavy-lidded and sexy like that. Ryan's eyes closed completely and he leaned forward, pressing swollen lips to Seth's.  
  
And Seth didn't need anymore encouragement. His arms were already around Ryan's shoulders, his hips pressed to Ryan's, his legs spread wide to allow Ryan to settle between them. Then Seth hooked one foot behind Ryan's knee and Ryan's own erection became very, very obvious. Tongues meeting, fighting for control over the kiss, Seth slipped one hand between their bodies to wrap it around him. Then Ryan was hissing between his teeth,  
  
"Shit. Seth, you don't have to."  
  
And Seth was saying,  
  
"But I want to. Dude, don't salt my game!"  
  
Then Ryan was biting Seth's shoulder and rubbing his head under Seth's chin sweetly and saying,  
  
"God, Seth. I've been waiting for someone like you my whole life."  
  
And Seth said, "Really?" genuinely surprised. A nod from pretty Ryan and,  
  
"I love you, Seth Cohen."  
  
Then Seth grinned widely, said enthusiastically,  
  
"I love you too!" then soberly, "No one's ever loved me before."  
  
Then Ryan grinned,  
  
"Jesus. You're so sweet, Seth. Kiss me. Now. Please."  
  
That last part was said pleadingly and Seth couldn't resist biting Ryan's lip or grabbing his cock and manipulating till Ryan was arching back, coming, shouting his name.  
  
"Seth!"  
  
~*~  
  
"Seth!"  
  
With a start, Seth woke up and realized that Ryan really was calling his name. He was also pulling a very hot laptop out from under his face and shaking his shoulder. Groaning and rubbing his eyes, Seth rolled onto his back. He looked around, noticed the surplus of clothing on his person and sighed in disappointment. It had all been a.dream? Real-Ryan said with a half-grin.  
  
"Fall asleep again, huh?"  
  
Shrugging, Seth nodded, not quite managing to suppress a yawn and an irritated whine. Of course, nothing like that dream would happen. It was too good to be true. Ryan perched on the corner of the bed, looking at the laptop. He commented, swiping at the keyboard,  
  
"Dude, you drooled on the computer. You're lucky it didn't short out and electrocute you. Though, judging by the state your hair is in, it just might have."  
  
Then, he snorted. He was currently scrolling through several undisturbed pages of the letter "R".  
  
"Man, Seth. 7 pages?"  
  
Seth frowned, stretching as he craned his neck to see what Ryan was referring to. His jaw dropped. Had he really been asleep for that long?  
  
Jeez. Time sure does fly when you're having sex---er, fun.  
  
Seth sighed, dropping back onto his stomach. He groaned,  
  
"I'm never gonna get my Chemistry paper done!"  
  
Ryan smiled, set the computer down on the bed and said, leaning close,  
  
"You need help with Chemistry?"  
  
Seth froze at the sound of Ryan's voice so close, and the.desire? laced through it. He turned his head slowly, was stopped again when he came eye- to-very-close-eye with Ryan. Then, slowly, slowly, Ryan came even closer. Until he was thisclose and his minty breath was fluttering across Seth's face and his soft lips were just touching Seth's.  
  
Then Seth groaned and Ryan sprang to action, flipping Seth, straddling him, and doing to his mouth what he had done in Seth's dream. With the teeth and the tongue and the saliva and the petting of Seth's chest and the fingers in Seth's hair and the grinding.  
  
The *grinding*!  
  
Seth moaned throatily and it was swallowed by Ryan who was itching to make his way down Seth's body, to worship every inch. From the top of those chestnut curls (which definitely sounded girly but Ryan didn't care, because he was feeling girly) down to the tip of Seth's second toe, which was longer then his big toe and apparently very normal.  
  
Then, when Ryan ran a fingertip across the bridge of Seth's foot and discovered he was very ticklish, his heart swelled and he felt like giggling and he had to stop kissing him and rest his chin on Seth's scrawny shoulder and take deep breaths to stop trembling. But the calming exercise was all blown to hell when Seth began to nibble on his neck and Ryan almost whimpered and began to shake again.  
  
He groaned and said,  
  
"Seth.We can't."  
  
He lost his train of thought when Seth began to suck on a particularly sensitive spot below his ear. Seth smiled, tugged on Ryan's earlobe,  
  
"Can't what?"  
  
Eyes fluttering open, Ryan tried to assert himself as much as possible while acting like a body blanket and with Seth's tongue in his ear.  
  
"We can't do this right now."  
  
Seth grunted, went back to Ryan's neck.  
  
"Why not."  
  
Ryan sighed, pushing himself off of Seth and rolling onto his back. His shoulder and arm were pressed companionably against Seth's and he said,  
  
"Cuz your Mom or Dad could walk in at any minute."  
  
Seth started to refute what Ryan said, but, as if to prove Ryan's point, in walked Sandy. Sandy smiled widely at the boys and said cheerily, eyebrows all a-waggle,  
  
"Hey boys, whatcha doin up here? Discussing the honeys?"  
  
Seth groaned and said,  
  
"Dad! Don't you knock anymore?"  
  
Sandy glanced at the door, said, "Oh, sorry", then walked back out, shut the door, and knocked. Rolling his eyes, Seth shouted,  
  
"Do not enter!"  
  
Sandy came in anyway, perched on the corner of the bed. His eye caught sight of the laptop and he began to scroll through the document. He nodded,  
  
"Impressive. How long did this take you, Seth?"  
  
Seth shrugged,  
  
"I'm not really done, but I've been working on Chemistry since about 11:30 this morning."  
  
"Is that what this is? Chemistry? Cuz it looks like a bunch of R's to me."  
  
Seth pushed himself into a sitting position, turned the laptop towards him. He muttered, "That was an accident." And proceeded to delete all 7 pages. Then Ryan said helpfully,  
  
"He fell asleep."  
  
Sandy raised his eyebrows,  
  
"Again?"  
  
Ryan nodded cheerily and Seth groaned. He muttered to Ryan,  
  
"Thanks a lot, buddy."  
  
Ryan winked at him. Then Sandy said, wiggling his eyebrows, which he seemed to be doing a lot of lately,  
  
"Must be worn out from all his women."  
  
Seth raised his head so fast his neck cracked and he said, cheeks turning an unattractive shade of maroon,  
  
"Wha-what?"  
  
Sandy looked pointedly at Ryan and Seth turned to him, said loudly and screechily,  
  
"You told him?"  
  
Ryan sat up and shrugged,  
  
"Well."  
  
Seth rolled his eyes and said to his Dad,  
  
"I am not worn out from my "women". I do not have "women". And I would appreciate it muchly if you would never, ever again refer to Anna and Summer as my "women". Okay?"  
  
Holding his hands up, palm out, standing up, and backing toward the door, Sandy said,  
  
"Okay, okay. Chill out. I apologize. I'm making a mental note right now to never use the term "your women" again."  
  
Seth shook his head,  
  
"Not good enough. I want you to go to your room, write that down on a post- it, and stick the post-it to the mirror in your bathroom. That way you'll see it every morning and night, and hopefully it will be drilled into your head and we won't have to go through this process of mortification again. Ever."  
  
Nodding, Sandy exited the room saying, "Will do, son", and shutting the door behind him. Seth sighed, his head dropping into his hands. He muttered,  
  
"I don't know if I have ever been so humiliated in my life."  
  
Ryan grinned and said,  
  
"You're blushing."  
  
Seth grunted.  
  
"Product of said humiliation. As is the total eradication of my previous horniness."  
  
Ryan chuckled and said, leaning close,  
  
"I think we can remedy that."  
  
Head still in his hands, Seth turned it to the side, peering at Ryan out of the corner of his eye. His face was very close and his lips were very inviting. Grinning, Seth lifted his head, said, "Ya think so?" then wrapped his arms around Ryan's neck and, pushing himself up to straddle Ryan's lap, kissed him. Ryan sighed, twining his arms about Seth's waist and pulling him close. He murmured,  
  
"Door. Lock."  
  
Seth smiled against Ryan's mouth.  
  
"I'd have to let go to do that."  
  
Ryan didn't say anything, only opened his eyes and stared, stopping the kissing. Finally, Seth sighed, releasing Ryan's neck. He said,  
  
"Hold that thought. Position. Whatever."  
  
He stood up, ran to lock the door as quickly as possible, then climbed back on top of Ryan. Sighing, Seth relaxed against him and Ryan pressed his forehead to Seth's.  
  
"Now. About that chemistry research."  
  
***The End*** 


End file.
